The Nine Lives Of Loki Laufeyson
by serialkiller13
Summary: Loki Laufeyson is back from New York and getting his life back.While getting his life back on the right try a friend of his gives him a job at beauty line cosmetics. But while working there he hears something his not suppose to hear and is murder. He's resurrected by an ancient organization, night sisters,and plans to join Suicide Squad. But first Loki needs to find who murder him.
1. The Beginning of the End

THE NINE LIVES OF LOKI LAFEYSON

**This is my first fan fic and I'm really excited I decide to do my favorite comic book character Loki. But I decide to make up a story with the Catwoman plotline, so if this goes well I planned a bigger event in a couple of months so read, review and ENJOY.**

Hi my name is Loki. Loki Lafeyson the prince of Asgard and I'm dead. Well, not dead, dead like I'm talking from Valhalla but a different kind. This is my story actually so I'm going to tell it. If I had a funeral and had a tributary my life would be uneventful. Mainly because the day I died is the day I actually started to live.

***o*O*o***

So this all stared when I came back on Asgard (and for those of you who are wondering yes after the destruction in New York that I cause) Thor and the Allfather found it in their hearts to forgive me and I welcome back on asgard with open arms, Well at least with Thor, Odin, and Frigga ,My mother, the rest of asgard wasn't exactly as forgiving but I promise myself I would make it up to them in due time but for now I decide to keep myself busy on asgard so nobody would be suspicious. One of my old friends whose loyalty to me had no bounds told me about a new business on Asgard dealing with cosmetics.

"Oh, come on Loki you'd be perfect for the job." She said.

"If I have told you once, Anaximandra I have told you a million, no." I said again for the 12th time that day.

Then before I could do anything she punches me in the arm for calling her by her full name.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, sorry Ana." I say rubbing my now sore arm.

"Thank you," She said "But I don't understand you're an amazing artist why do you keep it a secret."

I shrugged my shoulders "I dunno I just do."

"It seems like a waste of a good gift to me." She said.

"Your right," I say "But that doesn't change the fact I'm not doing it."

"Come on," Ana said "Please, for your best friend in the entire nine realms."

She gave me that puppy dog look and pouted her lips.

"I said no." I reply

But then she did something that always gets to me, she put on my helmet that I was wearing.

"Oh, come on," I said "You know I can't say no to a girl wearing my helmet."

She smiled so big I swear I was going to go blind.

"Great," and goes to dig in her bag and pulls out a sheet of paper and a pen. "I brought the application with me just in case you caved in." She said grinning from ear to ear.

"I swear your becoming more and more like me every day." I said filling out the application.

*o*O*o*

The next couple of months I found myself working at Beauty Line Cosmetics, after that eventfully day with Ana. But she left out a couple of major details. For example: 1) she works there along with 3 of my other friends Silva, Sirena, and Soren. 2) I'm the only person on the art staff which means a lot of extra work. And 3) Silva's older sister, Lena, was the head of my department which means she oversees my work, and Lena is kind of a prick when it comes to me and her sister if you know what I mean.

So working there isn't all that bad, on the bright side my cubicle is line up next to my friends so I can talk to them while I draw. Another good thing is I rarely have to be at the palace thanks to 8 to 10 hour schedule I rarely have to see Sif and the Warriors Three. But then all good things in my life come to an end that day I will never forget.

*o*O*o*

I woke up a little later than usually because I was working on an art project for Beauty Line's newest cosmetic launch but I got started on it too late. So that morning I was scrambling and rushing trying to get everything together when I cut my palm very deep. I decided to grab one of my healing creams that speeds up the asgardian process (I made it myself for personal injuries like black eye's, cuts, bruises, etc. it also hardens the skin area where it has been applied and healed) when I notice all the bottles were gone but I didn't think anything of it at the time so I wrap my hand in some gauze, went down stairs grab an apple, hugged Thor and ran as fast as I could. I got there 3 minutes late but it was a new record for me, Ana and Silva were waiting for me. They took my stuff and got me some water because I was on the verge of passing out. They started asking me question like there was no tomorrow…..

"I can't believe you're late," Ana said "What happen to your hand?"

"Why are you out of breath?" Asked Silva, giving me another bottle of water.

"Why are you sweating?" Asked Soren, coming out of nowhere.

"And why are you so pale?" Asked Sirena, coming up right beside him.

By the time I explain everything they made me realize things I could have done that could have gotten to work on time…..

"Loki you still could have gotten here on time," Ana said.

"HOW!" I snapped.

"YOU COULD HAVE APPARTED!" They all said in unison.

"Oh." I said.

But the relaxation only lasted about 30 seconds before I hear Lena scream my name…

"LOKIIIIIIII!" She screamed. I bolted up right at the sound of my name.

"Ya"

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Hera want to see you in their office NOW!" She said.

"What, why do they want to see me?" I asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," She said "Just get your butt in there."

When I walk into their office I was a little nervous. When they spoke little did I know that they were handing me my death sentence.

"Mr. Lafeyson, in the time you have work here you have produce extraordinary works of art," Mr. O'Hera started "But want I want for our new poster is more that extraordinary, we need perfection. So that's why I want you to re-paint this poster for us in a different shade of red."

"Um…ok." I said.

"Oh, Greg," Mrs. O'Hera said "Leave the boy alone, he's good and you know it, you may go Loki."

After that I went back to my desk and threw up in my wastebasket for 3 minutes. Ana was kind enough to hold my head so I didn't throw up on my clothes. When I got done Lena walk up to me to tell me the deadline was tomorrow at midnight.

"Tomorrow at midnight Loki," Said Sirena "That's not enough time can't you ask for more."

"Unfortunately I can't." I said and started a redesign of the poster I just did 3 days ago.

*o*O*o*

I went home and started working on the new design but little did I know my faith was about to be tested.

**Well, this is end of chapter one so tell me how I did and review and chapter 2 is on its way.**

**Love,**

**Serialkiller13**


	2. My Death

THE NINE LIVES OF LOKI LAFEYSON

**Well here's chapter two I hope chapter one kept you in suspense so chapter two will be more in depth on how Loki died. Enjoy don't forget to review!**

** *o*O*o***

When I got home I went straight to my room to work on the poster for the O'Hera's. I don't eat or drink a thing for 2 hours, after a while I started painting a new color of red for the background of the poster when all of a sudden I heard a meow. I thought I was hearing thing since I was very dehydrated, so I drank some water and when back to work. About 15 seconds later I heard it again, so I went out on to the balcony of my bedroom and saw a cat to be more specific a black cat. It was on the ledge, and for some reason I thought it was suck, so I started to climb on the ledge ad crawl ever so slowly but my hand slipped. Now I know what you're thinking I slipped and fell to my death, I did slip but I didn't fall instead I was left hanging on the ledge, as for the cat it was gone. So I did what came naturally to me….

"HELP, HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Loki! Oh my Gods!" I heard Thor say below me.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" I yelled again.

"Don't worry I coming." He said.

But my hands were already slipping and then the most unbelievable thing happened. When I lost my grip I felt a pair of hands grab on to me and pull me up back to my balcony…

"Thank you, Thor." I said.

"Um… open your eyes." A woman's voice said to me.

I had my eyes close when I lost my grip, when I open them I let a gasp of surprise. Sif and Hougn stood before me, it took me a second to register take Sif and Hougn saved me.

"Oh, thank you Sif, Hougn." I said.

"Loki." Sif said.

"Yes." I said.

"You can let go of me now." She said with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

It took me about 3 seconds to realize that I was hugging Sif tightly.

"Oh sorry." I said letting her go.

Hougn who is always silence said "You're shaking."

I didn't realize how badly I was shaking until he pointed it out.

"I'm fine." I replied. But I wasn't. I was hyperventilating pretty badly and my heart was racing in my chest.

I got up and started walking back into my room I saw Thor and the Allfather stand in my doorway the last thing I saw was Thor trying to catch me all I collapsed and everything went black.

** *o*O*o***

When I woke up, I felt dizzy; when I tried to sit up I felt a hand push me back down a little.

"Easy brother," I heard Thor say "You have had quite the afternoon."

"Did I faint?" I asked hoarsely.

"No," He said "You collapsed after Sif and Hougn rescued you."

Then I felt a sudden urge to throw up.

"Bucket, bucket…." I choked.

Thor rushes the bucket over to me just in time for me to throw up for the second time that day and longer than the last time. When I get done I felt weak and helpless, plus with Thor stroking my hair back like I was a little kid just made me feel worse. Then he asked me the question I have dreading to hear…..

"Loki," Thor started.

"Yes"

"What were you doing on the ledge in the first place?"

"I uh…" I started but then I couldn't tell him. For the first time in my life I didn't feel like lying. So I told the truth.

"I saw a black cat and I thought it was suck so I was trying to reach it and bring it inside." I said.

Thor quirk his eyebrow at me and said "What cat?"

Then a meow came from behind him, I shot up at the sound and saw a black cat behind him.

"That cat." I said.

Thor turns around and his eyes widen with understanding and said "He must have climbed in to your room without you noticing."

That explain so much in my mind, but little did I know that this cat was about to change my life forever.

*o*O*o*

I woke up the next morning earlier than usual, but that was a good thing because I had fully recovered from my traumatizing event and was able to stand without collapsing. I put on some fresh clothes and packed up my art gear for work, knowing it was going to be a long day. Before I left I checked my right hand, the one that was badly cut, it was still pretty bad but it's a good thing I'm ambidextrous(that means I can write with both my left and my right). I grab

a salad for breakfast and headed out the door.

When I got to work my friends had started to swarm me with questions…..

"Loki, Thor told us what happened," Ana said "Are you ok?"

"I'm fin- wait," I looked at her quizzically "How do you guy know what happened to me?" I asked with my arms folded.

"We came by to see if we could help you with anything on the poster." Said Sirena.

"Oh." I said.

"But back to the matter at hand," Silva started turning towards me "Have you lost your damn mind."

"What?" I cough out some of the water I had in my mouth. I had never heard Silva curse before on rare occasions yes, but never at random.

"You heard me," She said "What the heck are you doing climbing on ledges chasing after cats."

"Oh Silva," Soren said "Let the man be, he probably was just trying to see if it had a collar."

"Ok, can we not talk about this anymore please?" I pleaded.

"Ok, ok fine." Silva threw her hands up in defeat.

Before I turned around I saw Ana put out a little jar of white cream and I had to ask "Ana, what is that?"

"The new line of cosmetic their going to launch," She said "I think it's called Asgardian Perfection."

"Asgardian Perfection?" I raised an eyebrow at her "That stuff isn't supposed to hit shelves for another week and a half."

"I know." She replied.

"Then how did you get it so early?" I asked folding my arms wait to hear this excuse.

"We women have our ways." She said with a mischievous smile.

Now I'm one for mischief but I couldn't help but say "Stop being nasty."

Ana smiled and dab a bit of cream under her eyes and put the jar away. Then raised her hands to her temples with pain filled expression on her face. But I had to ask "What's wrong."

"Headaches from too much work." Ana said.

"You doing too much work," I mocked "It a new record."

She glared at me and said "Don't you have finish something by midnight."

And with that our conversation ended.

*o*O*o*

I work all day on the poster when I finally finish the poster it was 11:30 and I had to get it to the primary manufacturing building. So I decide to apparate there, when I did I stood outside the front door but it was locked so I went around to the back door which was open and walked in. As I walked down a hallway leading to the main lab for testing and I heard voices as I started to walk towards them I heard things I wasn't supposed to hear….

"Look, I already stole Loki's healing creams and Idunn's Apples from him," said a voice that was Lena's "I want out."

"It never bother you before," said a voice I couldn't identify "So why are you so concerned now?"

"No, the headaches, nausea, and stealing from Loki I could live with but," I hear Lena choke a little before continuing "I can't spend the rest of my life turning people in to monsters." She finishes.

Unfortunately, I was slowly backing out of the room but I wasn't looking were I was going and cause a loud crash. Then, I know I was caught so I started to run. But in life threating situations like this you forget where you're going and end up hiding and praying they won't find you. In my case I was praying that the two bodyguards didn't find me. But for a split second I thought they were trying to help….

"Sir, we just need to know who you are and I'm pretty sure this is a huge misunderstanding." Said one of them.

"I'm sorry, I'm just here to…." I started to come around the corner with one of them shot at me.

Thankfully he miss, but the shot made me run like hell. While I was running I slipped and fell in to one of the main drainage pipes to flush out waste product. At the time it seem like my only option for escape but my choice would ultimately end my life…

"Hey, I think he when down into the pipes." One of them says.

"So flush the pipes."

The next thing I hear is the chambers closing and the sound of rushing water. I make it to the exit, but it's too late a powerful wave of water flushes me out the pipes and down into the lake below, where I drown to my death.

*o*O*o*

Meanwhile elsewhere, Heimdall the gatekeeper of Asgard see what has happened to me and for the first time in countless millennia Heimdall leaves his post to come get my fresh corpse.

*o*O*o*

When he arrives he is followed by a black cat. The same black cat the was on the ledge that I had tried to rescue, is right behind him.

**Well I can't just tell you what happens next you guys are going to have to wait until tomorrow when I publish the next chapter. **

** Keeping you in suspense til next time yours truly,**

** Serialkiller13 **


	3. Memory loss

**Well here I go to start another chapter; I hope you were following the story because things are really heating up in this chapter, so you know what to do. Read, Review, and ENJOY! **

** *o*O*o***

Heimdall looks at the cat beside him and says "Are you sure Midnight you want him?"

The cat looks up and meows, and with that Heimdall takes my body and holds me close to his chest like a mother would to a child, and carries me to his sister old house. When he gets there he lays me on the table where 5 other women, all dress in full black, are standing….

"Hello, Heimdall," Says a women dressed in full black royal clothes "Gatekeeper of Asgard, friend to the night sisters, member of Zamoron council and recruitment."

"Queen Janet," Heimdall replies "Wise ruler of Zamoron, Head of the royal council, Head of the night sister clan."

"What have you brought with you," She asked.

"This one isn't even alive Heimdall," Said a woman in the corner "And is he an ASGARDIAN."

"Yes, Amara." Said Heimdall

"Why have you brought us him," The one named Amara asked "What is he to us, but a lifeless corpse of the god of mischief."

Heimdall looks at her and said in a very strong tone "Because midnight his chosen him to join you."

"What," Another woman in a corner gasped "It can be."

But the cat named Midnight walk forward and meowed. Everybody abruptly turn to her and looked back at Heimdall.

"Ok, so Midnight chose this one," Said Amara "But he's not joining my branch of night sisters."

The other three women in the room nodded in agreement. But Queen Janet said "He can't join my branch because he is more advance and gifted."

"So, then what do we do with him." Said another woman in the corner.

"Well, there is….." Heimdall started and paused.

"Well, there is what, Heimdall." Asked Queen Janet.

"There is Suicide Squad." Heimdall said.

"SUICIDE SQUAD!" Amara screamed in outrage "That's and absurd idea!"

"Well," Started Queen Janet "It not a bad idea, actually."

"My queen, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Amara.

"Loki shall join Suicide Squad." Said the queen.

Amara started to protest but closed her mouth knowing it was inevitable. After that discussion they prepared the ceremony of resurrection for me. Let me give you a basic picture;

*o*O*o*

First, they kneel before my body, out of respect for the dead. Next, they say an ancient chant of the night sister resurrection. Then, Midnight slowly climbs on me and breaths on me giving me a gift. Finally, Queen Janet stands up and breathes into her palms and places one on my torso, another on my head; giving me a breath of new life. I jerk a little, and then Queen Janet turns to Heimdall and says "It is done. Put back were you found him and let him experience the gift midnight has giving him."

"Yes, Queen Janet." Heimdall said as he pick up my body and walk back to where I was found dead. He places me in the exact same position, stared at me for a moment then return to his post.

*o*O*o*

I awoke in a daze feeling confused I blinked a few times and saw birds in the distance. I quickly shield my eyes, then I heard a bug scurrying on the ground I looked down and saw it as clear as day. Then I started to walk home, when I got to the outside balcony of my room I leap and landed on the railing. My balcony door was locked, but I caught a glimpse of myself in the window, then I put my hand on the doorknobs and broke the lock yanking it open and step inside my room. That was last thing I remember before everything went black.

I woke up the next morning hearing voice coming from below me….

"Where is he?" Said Thor.

"He must be here his mudded clothes are on the floor," Said Sif.

"Try calling his name," Said a voice which was Fandral's.

And Thor had to yell my name in his booming voice "LOOOOKIIIIII, WHERE ARE YOU!"

It was so loud I fell off from where I was sleeping(I was sleeping on one of the beams that support the heavy gold ceiling, everybody's room has one.), and landed on my hands and feet.

"AAAAAH!" I screamed but stop when I landed "Whoa that was a close one."

"Loki?" Thor look at me quizzically "What were you doing on the beam?"

"I uh…." I didn't remember how I got up there or why I was sleeping up there "I honestly don't why."

"What time did you come home last night?" Sif asked.

"I don't probably around….." I started but then stop. I realize I didn't remember coming home last night. "Huh, that's funny."

"What?" Fandral said.

"I don't remember coming home last night." I told him. Then when I thought about it I realize I didn't remember anything from last night.

"What," Thor said "What do you mean you don't remember coming home last night."

"I mean I don't remember anything from last night." I said.

"Loki," Sif said "What's the last thing you remember."

"The last thing I remember is apparating to the Beauty Line building but after that my mind goes blink." I said.

"I remember you telling me once that if you don't apparate properly it can cause temporary memory loss." Sif said.

"Yes, But even if you do your supposed to regain your memory within 3 hours," I told her "It's well over 3 hours."

"Well, I don't any better explanations." She said.

"Wait, what if I don't remember it because I losing my memory," I say "What if…. What if…."

Then I start hyperventilating real fast and that when I realize I was having a panic attack. I used to have them when I was kid but I outgrew them, but it will flare up from time to time. Basically when I have a panic attack I started breathing real heavy because I feel like I can't breathe anymore and in some cases the lack of oxygen will make me faint. But I usually stop myself before that happens. But when I started this panic attack Sif and Fandral ran to get the Allfather while Thor tried to calm me down. I did calm down but I unfortunately pass out on my bed.

*o*O*o*

I was regaining conciseness but I didn't open my eyes. I heard worried voices around me….

"I can't believe he had a panic attack," said Sif.

"It's been so long since his had one," said Fandral.

"The doctor said stress was contributing to it," said Volstagg.

"But he said he could remember what happen to him last night," said Thor "He could remember how he got home, where he was last night, or he ended up sleeping on the beam in his room."

"He had a panic attack because of some memory loss," said Volstagg.

"Hey, I'd be a little worry if I could remember a damn thing from last night," said Fandral.

"Fandral, you can never remember what happen to you half the time," said Volstagg.

"But there's a difference," said Thor.

"What's the difference," asked Volstagg

At this time I open my eyes and said "The difference is I'm not drunk half the night and partying with random maidens to get sex."

When they saw I was awake the first thing Volstagg did was scream, I had to cover my ears because I really didn't need a headache. Then everybody started laughing, well everybody except for Volstagg. The guy storm out of there so fast I swear my bed was shaking, everybody laugh for a few minutes before they started talking to me….

"Are you ok brother," Thor asked.

"I fine now, if you know what I mean." I said.

Thor smiled at me and told everybody to get out of my room so I could have some privacy. I really needed some time to myself to reflect back on what happen to me but I couldn't. So I decided to go to bed. But as I went to sleep I felt somebody watching me so I check every inch of my room. But I couldn't find anyone so I fell in to a fitful sleep.

*o*O*o*

When I woke up the next morning I realized I had to go to work I groaned a little. I was contemplating on faking a panic attack when I heard a meow from beside me. I look around and saw Midnight. I slowly got out of bed and reach my hand out to her and petted her, my hand brush against her collar. So I said to myself "let's find out who you belong to." I felt a slip of paper fall into my hand and I saw Heimdall's name on the paper. So I decided to take Heimdall's cat back to him before going to work. So I got dress and walk to Heimdall's observatory.

*o*O*o*

I walk up to Heimdall and started talking….

"Hi, Heimdall I uh… I found your cat and-"then all of a sudden Heimdall cut me off and said something funny at the time.

"Midnight you've never brought home a guest before." Heimdall said "Especially an Asgardian god.

"Guest?" I said.

"Come Loki." He said and started walking away from his post.

That was the first time I'd seen Heimdall leave his post. We walk for a couple of minutes before we stop in front of a hut and Heimdall walked in and was greeted by 3 other cats. So I tried to talk to him….

"Um, I have to get to work soon so…" I started before Heimdall cut me off again.

"Your very lucky Midnight chose you Loki." He said.

"I'm sorry."

"She chose you to be a night sister." He said and turn towards Midnight and stroked her softly and said to her "You did well Midnight."

At this point I started to slowly back up to leave…

"Well, I got to so…" then all of a sudden Heimdall threw a little brown ball at me. I caught it before it hit me, then the strangest thing happen, I started to roll it around on my face, and strangely it felt good. When I stopped I notice Heimdall was smiling at me and then he said with excitement in his voice "Cat nip."

And with that I rush out of there and try to gather my thoughts.

*o*O*o*

**Well, that's the end of chapter three, sorry I posted it so late, I currently making chapter four.**

** Enjoy,**

** Serialkiller13**


	4. My unknown ability

**Well this is the beginning of chapter four, I'm so sorry it took so long, I was read everybody else's fan fictions to draw some inspiration. Well, now that my case of writer's block is over enjoy Loki's new found gift.**

** *o*O*o***

After I left Heimdall I keep thinking I should go back, I actually walk pacing back and forth trying to decide. But I say to myself I was fine and with to work. When I got all hell broke loose with my friends…

"Loki!" Ana Exclaimed "We hear you had a panic attack yesterday, are you alright?"

"I never understand how you always know what has happened to me every time I talk to you." I said to her.

She smirked and said "Your my friend, it's my job to know what happens to you and everybody else on a daily bases."

"Plus, Volstagg sent a viral text around saying you couldn't remember what happened to you last night," piped up Silva "Everybody on Asgard knows by now."

"Oh this can't any worst," I said.

"Don't speak so soon Loki," Sirena said out of nowhere "There is something we haven't told you yet."

"What haven't you told me?" I said eyeing her.

"Mr. O'Hera was ranting earlier this morning how the poster didn't make it to the Beauty Line manufacturing building," Soren started "And he was really pissed because if they don't have the poster then Asgardian Perfection will have to be delay for couple of weeks."

"Oh gods," I started "I want to building last night but I don't remember what happened to the poster."

"What!" Silva gasped.

"And I'm positive I had that poster with me." I finished.

"Maybe you got robbed." Soren said trying to be helpful.

"No," I said "If I got robbed the mugger would have gotten the bad end."

"Well, I don't what to tell you Loki," Ana said.

"How about 'I'll leave flowers at your funeral'," I said sarcastically.

"Ok," she said "I'll leave black roses."

When she said that I started to give her the evil eye and she smirked. Then I hear a loud bang from a door being loudly open. Everybody started to go back to work as if nothing happened. I started sketching a big ego of Mr. O'Hera. I was so wrap up in it I didn't notice he was talking to me and everybody was staring straight at me and him…

"Your Poster wasn't there at midnight; as a matter of fact it didn't show up at all." He ranted.

I was half listening but he jerked me from my thoughts…

"Mr. Lafeyson, are you even listening to me." He said sternly.

"Nope." I replied.

Then he took the sketch of him I was working on and when he looked at it he turn very red, and crumped the paper up. Then he said to me "Do you have anything to say for yourself."

"I'm sorry." I said

"I'm doesn't cut it." He replied.

"Ok, then let me try that again," I started "I'm sorry I wasted my half of valuable immoral lifetime working for an idiotic ego maniac who will bitch and moan at you if the asshole doesn't get what he wants on time." I finish. I realized my blood was pumping very hard threw my vein like a rush of excitement.

"Oh, if I was being too subtle," I said even though my brain was screaming at me to shut up "I was talking about you."

Then Mr. O'Hera said "Your fired." And stormed away.

It took a couple of second to realize what I said. Then I quickly covered my mouth and gasped and slowly turned around and said "What did I just say."

Then slowly everybody in the room started clapping and cheering. I realize why they were clapping until the receptionist said "SOMEBODY FINALLY SAID IT TO HIS FACE!"

*o*O*o*

Ana, Silva, Sirena, and Soren helped me with the boxes as I walked out of the office. Silva, Sirena, and Soren walk ahead of me and Ana since it was a long walk to my room on Asgard…

"It was me talking but at the same time it wasn't me." I was saying to Ana as we walked.

"I don't care who said it but just glad they did," Ana said "O'Hera had it coming to him."

Then she said something that caught me totally of guard "So Loki, what would you say if we set you up on a date with a really nice asgardian woman."

"You didn't," I look at her with pleading eyes "Please, tell me you didn't."

"If it will help you sleep at night," she said. And I started hyperventilating.

"Whoa, don't have a panic attack I didn't actual set up a day yet." Ana said with a worried look on her face.

I stop but I glared at her and said "Don't do that ever again."

"Ok, but still…" she looks at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm not going." I said "And that's final."

"Oh, come on Loki." Ana said "Your being a prick."

"So." I said.

Right then we walk pass a dog who started barking at me and I did something I have never done before. I hissed at it and kept walking and Ana gave me a funny look.

"What was that," She asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Ok, so anyway," she continued "Why haven't you worn the welcome back gift we bought you?"

"The necklace I will wear anywhere," I started "But you will never see me wear that much leather."

"You wear that much leather every damn day." She retorted.

I was about to reply when we passed by a jewelry shop with a beautiful necklace with black diamonds and a huge sapphire in the middle I had to stop and stare.

"So pretty." I heard myself say.

"Loki," Ana said "Did you not just get fired 20 minutes ago."

"But it's so pretty," I said again. Then I heard a thud, I turn around to see Ana's unconscious body beside me. I drop all my stuff pick up her body and apparated to the healing room on Asgard. Luck for me healers were already in that room; they took Ana from me and treated her immediately. Silva, Sirena, and Soren came in a couple of moments later and we waited.

*o*O*o*

Ana walked out a few seconds later, I was the first one to ask "Are you ok?"

She smirked and said "I'm fine but, you're as pale as a ghost."

"I'm always pale." I said returning the smirk.

"Well, I'm fine," Ana said "They said I should stay home for a while so no work."

"Well, I'm going to go find Thor," I said "I'll call you later."

"Bye, Loki." They said in unison.

*o*O*o*

I found Thor teaching some kids the midgardian game basketball. So I decided to watch for a bit, when Thor spotted me he waved me over…

"Brother, it so nice of you to join us." He said.

"Teaching a Midgard game are we." I said.

"Yes, you should play." He said with sparkle in his blue eyes.

"No I couldn't…" then Thor threw a ball at me. I caught it with one hand and started tossing it back and forth between my left and right, then I bounce it real high and ran up the side of the wall I next to, push off, did a quick back flip and caught the ball.

"I haven't been able to do that in years." I said tossing the ball back to Thor.

"Hey, One-on-One between Thor and Loki." One kid said.

"Yeah, I'd like to see that." Sif said coming out from behind Thor.

She tosses me the ball and Thor tried to swipe it but I dribble it pass him smirking. He looked surprised but got his head back and tried again. He swiped it but I blocked his shot, this when on for a while but I did something that surprised everybody including me. Sif sent out a text to everybody in the palace to see the one on one match so everybody was there in no time flat. I pretty sure people were making beats. So Thor dribbled the ball down but I swiped it and Thor was trying to block my shot but I ran and jumped. Then my vision was amplified for some reason and I made a slam dunk. But I fell on top of Thor who look as shocked as I did. I won but I didn't how it happened…

"How did you do that?" Thor asked when the place cleared.

"I honestly don't know myself." I said walking towards the kitchen.

*o*O*o*

I went in to the kitchen and took half of canned tuna fish we ha and went back to my room. I had eaten 3 cans when my IPhone started ringing. When I answered it, it was Ana, Silva, and Sirena on 3 way. If you're wondering the Avengers forgave me and gave me a cell phone…

"Loki, you said you call," said Ana.

"I know," I said "I got caught up doing something."

"Like play basketball with your brother" said Sirena.

"How do you know that?" I question.

"Sif texted everybody and sent video footage." said Silva.

"So you saw everything." I groaned.

"Yep," Ana's voice said "I was wondering…"

"How I did that move to do a slam dunk." I finish for her. "I honestly know how I did it myself."

At this point I had leaped up on the edge of the couch that was in my room like everybody else's. And walk on it for a bit.

"Maybe you just good at it and didn't know it." Silva suggested.

"Yes, I'm good at basketball so I should be great at sparring." I said sarcastically.

"Well, not to be rude or anything but…"Sirena started.

"But what…" I was getting impatient.

"But you look like you were moving like a cat." She finished.

And I fainted.

*o*O*o*

**So I know they don't have phones on Asgard but let's just go with it. So tell me what you think so far.**

** Luv,**

** Serialkiller13**


	5. Realization

**So the beginning of another chapter I was honestly having a hard time writing this, but I came through for you guys and here's the story you've been waiting for.**

** *o*O*o***

I awoke in a daze I found myself in bed once again trying to remember what happened. Fortunately, I remembered everything and started to sit up but I was push down gently by my brother…

"My gods Loki," said Thor "It seems every time you pass out you regain your strength almost immediately."

"It was probably a hot flash from the game." I lied to Thor, not certain if I was alright myself.

"Well, maybe it's from all that raw tuna fish you ate," I hear Sif's voice on my right.

"I uh…" I mumbled trying to find some excuse "I had a craving."

"Really because Sirena said you sounded worried over something she said," said Sif quirking her eyebrow at me.

I remember her saying I had reflexes like a cat for some reason and panicked with is probably why I fainted but something was bothering me…

"How did you know I fainted," I asked.

"Um…" Thor started but I cut him off.

"AND I would like to know how you got into my room," I said with my arms crossed.

"Um… Sif," Thor looked at Sif for help but she said "You had it coming; you're going to have to tell him yourself."

"Tell me what," I said a little worried.

"I may or may not have broken your balcony lock while flying in here with Mjölnir," He said unease.

I could help but yell "YOU DID WHAT TO MY BACLONY DOOR!" I bolted right out of bed and with to inspect the door but I saw nothing wrong with it.

"I didn't throw Mjölnir threw it," He said.

"LIKE THAT'S SUPPOSE TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER," I yelled at him "NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LOCK THE DAMN DOOR!"

"You magically seal it," He said nervously.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME," I screamed in his face "NO AMOUNT OF MAGIC CAN FIX THE DAMAGE YOU'VE DONE."

"Loki," He said calmly.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM THOR," I yelled and turn towards Sif and said in a more calming voice "You too."

They abruptly left my room but Thor had to turn around and started to say something but I slammed my door in his face. When I calmed down I thought about going down stairs and apologizing to Thor but in the back of my mind I said 'Let him suffer.' And with that I went to sleep.

*o*O*o*

I was awoken by the sound loud thumping bass hours later. It was probably Fandral trying to cheer Thor up after the yelling I gave to him. I would have just ignored it before, but my gift made me piss and impulsive beyond reason. So I stormed down stairs and bang loudly on the door and mister party himself showed up at the door….

"Hey Sleepyhead, did I wake you," He said.

"Look, Fandral I'm trying to sleep so do you think you could just this once-"but I was cut off by him slamming the door in my face. I admit I deserve that after what I did to Thor, but boy was I pissed. So I kicked in the door, literally I kick it and broke the lock knocking the door open with a loud bang. And almost on cue everybody turn towards me, and then I did the strangest thing I jump up on the nearby table and grabbed one of the beer sprayers and blasted it in to one of the speakers and then Fandral screamed "HEY!"

So I sprayed him in the mouth and said "I'm sorry what was that, still too loud for you."

Then sprayed the other speaker making the place quiet, Then Fandral (still mad from me from spraying him) was coming to knock me off the table but then I cracked the tube connected to the nozzle like a whip. Fandral look at me stunned I down at my hand and cock my head to one side before leaping on top of Fandral, with my foot on his chest I said "You hear that, it called silence which is all I ever wanted."

He looked at me shocked mixed with confusion.

So I said "Thanks for the party, I had fun."

And walk back to my room but I didn't go to sleep I gave myself a whole new look. A makeover to show everybody that Loki Lafeyson wasn't taking shit from anybody anymore.

*o*O*o*

I went in to my bathroom and grabbed two pairs of scissors I had in my top draw and started to cut off my hair. Well the longer parts (I didn't realize how much I had neglected my hair over the past few months) and when it was cut short I washed my hair, used the midgardian device called a flat iron to get the style I wanted it in and dye the tips of my hair green. Then I went into my walk-in closet and found the box with my welcome back gift in it. The content of the box was a pair of leather pants, boots, and long-sleeved shirt, hidden beneath that was a tiny box with a necklace in it. The necklace was my name in golden letters I wore it proudly, then I put some black eye liner on my eyes, painted my nails black and look at myself in the mirror and I looked good.

Then, for some reason I felt the need to accessorize, so I went to the stables and took Thor's motorcycle and went for a spin.

*o*O*o*

I went to the jewelry shop I walk by with Ana and stared at that huge sapphire in the display case, when I heard a huge crash inside. I don't know how but I was inside watching a robbery in progress. One of the robber's busted opens a case with a mask in it and threw it up in the air, I caught it and put it on then I taunted them…

"Amateurs." I said.

They look up to where I was thinking I could have gotten in. But I continued "You boys think you just steal all these pretty things."

They look at me funny trying to see what I was getting at. So I finish "What a purrrrrrrfect idea."

Then they shot heavy guns at me but the dust was so thick they didn't notice I was on the ceiling, that's when I attack. I drop down on one but there were 3 of them and one had a hand held gun and tried to shot at me but I had started leaping on to the pillar, that lead to the glass, hop up on the railing, did a cartwheel on it, got behind the wall and leap off it and started beating up the guys. I used my legs the whole time; I put one of them into a headlock and slammed him into the ground; the other two is a pretty funny story I kicked one down while he was on the ground I backflip into the other guy. Then I look them for a second contemplating my next move; then I pounced on one and mopped the floor with his ass (I'm not kidding) he slid for 3 seconds and I hop off as he crash into a wall. The other one look at me spotted a gun ran for it and I slid between his open legs came up on the other side of him and knee him in the groin. Then I grabbed his head walk a couple of step and said "meow." And kick him unconscious. Then I grabbed the bag that had all the jewels in it took of the mask and place it back in the right case and went home.

*o*O*o*

I woke up on the floor in my regular clothes the next morning. When I got up I saw my bed was organized with the jewelry I had stolen. So I got a paper bag and put most of the jewels in it I keep the diamond necklace with the sapphire in the middle.

I cloaked myself in invisibility and apparated there. Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three were there helping the guards. I put the bag down and got ready to live when I heard Volstagg say something that caught me off guard…

"They say the guy started jumping around with catlike abilities." He said.

"So what do we call him?" Fandral asked.

"Cat dude."

"NO, Cat guy."

"Ok, how about…" but Volstagg didn't finish because they had all spotted the bag I had just place there.

"Sorry?" Sif look at the bag's one word. She opened it and said "All the jewelry's in here."

"Then what's in the box," said Thor carefully opening it and exclaimed "Cupcakes?"

Hougn pick up the card and read "Cupcakes for your troubles, so sorry."

They all looked confused for a second but started eating the cupcakes I bought them.

*o*O*o*

I went to the library to do some research on cats and asgardian's. I searched hundreds of books for anything that might help me, I was about to give up when I saw a picture of Midnight in one of the books. That's when I realized if I wanted answers I need Heimdall.

I went to Heimdall observatory at the end of the bridge, before I said anything he said "I knew you'd come when you were ready." And left his post again to go to that hut with books.

When we got there he pulled out a thick text book and turns to one page and Midnight jumped up and claw at the picture of the woman with a cat's head.

"The Egyptian goddess Baske was the goddess who created cats," Heimdall started "but legend says that some cats were her personal massager's."

"Is Midnight one of them," I asked.

"Yes," He replies "but she works for the night sisterhood."

"Night sisters?"

"An ancient organization dedicated to these cats." Heimdall explains "They recruit people and teach them thing they could never image."

Then, he beckons me to follow him up stairs and I do. When we are at a certain point Heimdall asks something "On the day you forgot what happened to you, how you feel?"

"I was kind of freaked out." I said.

"Would you like to know what happened to you that night?" Heimdall asks.

"Yes." I was totally not expecting what he answered next.

"You died Loki." He said.

"What that's impossible," I said "I mean I'm standing right here."

"You died." He said again.

"Midnight tested your faith, your will, and your abilities." He said "She chose you for a special propose."

I started to protest but my memory was coming back as Heimdall talked I remember everything that happened to me that night. Then before I knew it Heimdall push me of the railing but I landed safely on both hands and feet…

"Don't be sacred child there have been other before you look," and he show me the women I read about in the library.

"I know you're sacred but I have arranged for you to join the night sisters so you can control you new powers." Heimdall said reassuring me.

"Wh- who will I be with," I ask.

"A very elite team called Suicide Squad." He said.

"Suicide Squad." I repeat.

"Loki, I will send to them when you're ready, just come to the Bifrost when you're ready."

"And Loki."

"Yes, Heimdall."

"Don't forget 'power is freedom and freedom is power' so embrace who you are all of whom you are." And with that he left.

*o*O*o*

I'm on the balcony with this mask Heimdall gave me, and then Midnight comes and sits next to me.

"You saved my life midnight, but I can't go to the night sister's or Suicide Squad yet." I tell her "I need to find out who murder me and why."

*o*O*o*

**So how do you like the story so far, you know what to do? Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

** Luv,**

** Serialkiller13**


	6. The Cat Suit

**Hi I'm back. So sorry about the long wait I had a severe case of writers block but I'm back and hopefully will be updating regularly. So here's chapter 6 for your viewing pleasure. I made extra long to make up for the days i miss. **

** *o*O*o***

I need to hide my identity so that I could work in peace, so I opted some design for an Identity that nobody could find out about. I tried so hard but nothing seem right, that's when I decide to take a quick trip to earth to visit Ms. Natasha Rovuma or better known as Black Widow. But I kinda of forgot about my new look so when I went down stairs I need to come up with a whole bunch of excuses….

"Good morning everybody" I said.

"Hello broth-"Thor abruptly stop as he turned around. I gave him a confused look before I hear my mother scream like bloody murder. I thought we were about to be attack so I started to put up a shield before Sif said "Loki, What in the nine worlds happened to your hair?!"

I nearly forgot about it but when Sif pointed it out I felt a little relived and a little annoyed…

"Oh, I cut it last night," I said "Cute, right."

"And the tips are green, why," Fandral said still looking dumbfounded after what I did to him last night.

"Um, style?" I said shrugging my shoulders. My mother who had been looking at me with shock suddenly grabbed my arm and said "Everybody come with me, you too Thor."

Next thing I know we were in the throne room with the Allfather who took one look at me then look at mother then back at me. This went on for quite some time before Fandral opened his big mouth "Um, My Queen why have you brought us here."

"Because a crime has been committed!" she practical shouted it. I winced a little but stayed still because I didn't know what I was accused of.

"What has Loki done my wife," Odin asked in his deep gravitas voice.

"ARE YOU BLIND MY HUSBAND," She yelled right in my ear. I swear if the Allfather was blind I was going to go deaf.

"My wife," he said calmly not wanting to upset my mother. Even though my father was powerful my mother could surpass him in wrath.

"HIS HAIR," she said "He destroyed his beautiful long black hair!"

"Is this, what all of this is about," Thor said.

"YES," She screamed. Once again I had to stop myself from covering my ears. They seem more sensitive to sound.

"I still don't get it," Sif said.

"He changing who he is," she said with a worried look on her face "I don't want him to stray down a wrong path because of this."

"That what you're so worried about," I asked "Me straying down the wrong path because I changed my hair style."

"Yes, my son I don't want you change who you are because of us and what we did to you." She said.

"It's ok mother I not changing who I am," I said.

"You are Loki," she said "But I don't know if it for better or worst that's why I'm so worried."

"It's ok mother," I reassure her "I not going down that path again."

"Ok." She said letting go of my arm.

"Well, if you can excuse me I'm going down to earth for something personal." I said walking away.

Everybody look at each other and shrugged, before going back to the great hall to eat.

*o*O*o*

I went to Heimdall's observatory and took the bifrost to the top of Stark Tower. When I got there I was greeted by Mister Stark himself….

"Loki?' He said confused "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Ms. Rovuma is she here." I said.

"She's in the kitchen;" he said "She might not be as glad as I am to see you."

"You're happy to see me, Tony? " I said quirking my eyebrow at him.

"Yes, and you got a haircut," He joked "But I not so keen on the green tips though."

"Hey!"

"I'm just joking." He said.

We walked in to the kitchen where everybody was. Steve Rogers Aka Captain America was reading the paper, Bruce Banner Aka the Hulk was doing a very complicated equation, Clint Barton Aka Hawkeye was testing his arrows and Ms. Natasha Rovuma was pouring herself some coffee…

"Hey everybody look who show up to the party," Tony said grinning from ear to ear.

Everybody looked up at once and saw me standing there; I swear they all started to reach for their weapons…

"What's he doing here?!" Clint said.

"I just came to talk to Ms. Rovuma," I said taking one step back "Please don't kill me."

"We're not going to kill you," Steve said "We were just surprise that you showed up alone."

"Ya, I'm kind of regretting that myself," I said "Um, if you would please." I nodded towards the weapons.

They all dropped their weapons and sat back down. Natasha who had been pouring a cup of coffee for herself the whole time said "Let's talk in the living room."

"Of Course," I said following her.

"So, quick question Loki," She asked.

"Yes," I looked at her.

"What's with the hair," she pointed to the new style.

"I decide to change my hair style because I really needed the haircut," I said to her.

"And the green tips were just a bonus, right." She smirked at her own joke.

"Maybe," I said "But, that's not why I came to talk to you."

"Then, why did you come." She asked.

"I was wondering if shield had a male verse of a cat suit," I said.

She blinks before saying "Huh?"

"I said-"I started but was cut off.

"I heard what you said but I was just I little confused by the question," Natasha said.

"How so," I ask her.

"For one thing why do you need a cat suit?" she ask looking at me carefully to make sure I'm not lying.

"I need it for personal reasons," I said. Lucky for me she didn't push any farther.

"Ok, two why are you asking me for it," She says.

"You wear a cat suit in battle and so I assume…." But I stop not wanting to offend her. She knows this and smiles warmly at me and says "It's ok I'm not offend."

"Oh, ok." I say still a little uncomfortable.

"Most cat suits are for women but shield custom makes them for me," she says "I could make you one if you want me to."

"I would be grateful actually." I said.

"Good, now let's get your measurements big boy," she says slapping my on my back.

"Ow! Hey!" I said.

She just laughs and tells me to go in the kitchen and wait until she came back with the measurement tape. While in the Kitchen Tony Stark I need something that Natasha couldn't provide…

"Hey Loki, got what you needed?" Tony asked me.

"Yes and no," I replied "I need something else, but it requires your…. Um… expertise."

"Ok, shoot." He says.

"Can you make a bulletproof mask, that's also flexible so when I turn around I won't get whiplash?" I say.

"I could but it might take some time…." Tony says looking at me cautiously.

"Like how much time." I ask

"4 months even if I get all the materials." He looks at me shrugging.

"Tell me what you need." I say simply

"Um, ok…." He starts rambling off stuff he needs and I use my magic to make it appear on the table in front of us.

"This is all the stuff you need, correct." I said to him.

"Ya," He nods approvingly "You have just shorten the time span to 2 weeks."

"Ok," He starts "Is there a specific design molding you want?"

"Yes actually," I dig in to my pocket and pull out a sketch I had drawn earlier "This would be fine."

Tony takes a look at the sketch and looks at me then back at the sketch this goes on for quite a while then he says "Do I want to…"

"No."

"Can I ask…."

"No."

"How about…."

"NO!"

"Ok, ok…" Tony says "Just come back in 2 week and it will be ready."

"Thank you, Tony." I say.

"No problem Reindeer Games." He says smirking.

"May I ask where Agent Barton is?" I asked

"Probably with Cap sparring down stairs." He said pointing to the door.

"Thank you," I say standing up "Tell Ms. Rovuma I'll be down stairs."

"Can I ask…"

"NO!"

"Ok, ok geez."

*o*O*o*

I walk down stair to find Agent Barton and Steve Rogers sparring, they notice me walk in and smile warmly and beckon me to join them…

"Agent Barton can I speak to you for a moment," I say.

"Sure," he say grabbing some water "Take five Steve."

"Take five what?" Steve says.

Ok, I might be an asgardian be even I understood that reference.

"He means take 5 minutes to cool down." I say.

"Oh, ok." Steve says and walks to the other side of the room.

"So, what do you need big fella," Barton asks me.

"You're a marksman, correct?" I ask

"Yes, I am." He says with caution.

"Well, I need some things that only a marksman such as you can make."

"What do you need exactly." He asks me.

"A whip, Knives, and a code and frequency decrypter" I say feeling a little embarrass but I continued "I will also need Lock pick, and a Heavy Duty Nail file."

"Ok," Barton says. I can't how he's feeling at the moment because that guy has one hell of a poker face.

"Your not going to press the issue are you?" I ask.

"I'm sure you have your reasons." He says simply "But if somebody robs a jewelry store in the area don't look at me if I suggest you."

I smirk at the comment and say "How long do you think it will take."

"About 2 weeks," Barton says "Maybe less if I don't get caught up doing something."

"Thank you Agent Barton." I say.

I started to go back upstairs when I hear a crash coming from upstairs. Steve and Barton must have heard it to because like me they rush upstairs to see what was going on. When we burst into the room we saw Thor picking up broken dishes, Tony with a very red face, and Natasha with the measuring tape looking very confused.

"What's going on in here?" Steve asked.

"I sorry to intrude," Thor starts "I was just looking for my brother."

"That doesn't explain why there are broken dish on the floor." Natasha said.

"That's my fault," Tony said "I did hear Thor come in and I was loading to dish washer when he came in."

"Ok," Natasha says and turns towards me "Loki, measurements."

"Yes, Of course." I said following her.

She mouths to me 'Extremely awkward'

I mouth back 'I know right'

*o*O*o*

When she gets done with the measurements, she tells me that the cat suit will be done in 2 weeks. Then asks if I want a specific color, I tell her just black will do and I also as if I can have a belt with it. She tells me that all cat suits come with belt and that it should fit my waist. With that I leave with Thor….

"So, why were you looking for me." I ask stepping of the Bifrost.

"Because, I have something for you." Thor says barely able to hide his grin

"Um, ok." I say unease

Then Heimdall whispers in my ear "Forget your birthday, God of Mischief."

I had forgot today was my birthday; I forgot my own birthday was today. I was so caught up in the night sister stuff I must have forgotten. When we got back to the Palace I went to my room to take a bath and changed in to some fresh clothes. As soon as I got done Thor was knocking at my door…

"Brother, are you dressed?" He asked.

I walk over and open the door and said "What does it look like to you?"

Then all of a sudden Thor blindfolds me and throws me over his shoulder and carries me to an unknown destination. The whole time I yelling at Thor to put me down but he didn't until he reaches where he wanted me to go…..

"Thor," I ask "Why did to blindfold me and bring me to the great hall."

Thor just smiles and pushes open the door and then I hear a very loud "SURPRISE!"

Thor threw a surprise party for me and I seriously wasn't prepared for this so I said "Oh my gods you did this all for me," I can barely hold back a smile and say "You should have!"

"Of course, I had to," Thor said beaming "It's not every day my Brother turns…."

I cut him off before he tells everybody how old I am, mainly because I notice the Avengers in the corner.

"Oh, come on Loki," Sif said "There is no shame in how old you are."

"Yeah, Come on I want to know how old Thor little brother is." Tony said grinning.

Then as if on cue everybody started chanting my name for me to say my age. Then I finally gave in…

"Ok, ok." I started "I'm 1,836 years old today."

"Wow, now I feel a lot younger now." Steve said.

"Well, I believe this is a party," I say grinning "SO, let's party."

*o*O*o*

A couple of hours later I was opening my presents the Avengers got everything I had ask for today in record timing. Sif got me a new helmet, Volstagg got me fish, Fandral got me throwing knives, Hougn got me some new spell books, and Thor said that his Present was too big to fit inside so he went to get it. We were all trying to guess what Thor got me when we heard a rumble of a motor outside we all dash outside to see Thor on Standard motorcycle…

"Nice motorcycle Thor," I said "When did you get another one."

"I didn't," he said grinning stepping off of it.

"They whose is that," I ask.

Thor beams happily and said "It's yours, Loki." And tosses me the keys.

Ok in my defense I should have known the motorcycle was mine. I mean it was black with green flames and it can't get more obvious than that. I on the other hand couldn't believe Thor went out of his way to buy me one.

"Well," Sif said

"Well what?" I said still staring at my birthday gift.

"Aren't you going to how you mortals say 'take it for a spin.'" Fandral said.

"Oh, Hell yes," I said walked down the steps and out one the sleek black helmet and took off.

*o*O*o*

I rode what seem like for hours before I pulled back up to the steps of Asgard. Everybody was still there waiting for me…

"You like," Tony said with a smirk.

"Loki likey." I said

"Good cause I design for speed," Tony said "And judging from the way your smiling I assume I did a good job."

"Yes, Tony." I started "You did a how you say awesome job."

With that Tony smirk and then I said "Well I'm going to retire to bed and test this baby out again in the morning."

And with that I went upstairs and flop on my bed and magic my night clothes on. I stared up into the dark think and completing my next move. I had everything I needed and I decided tomorrow night I would start searching for clues about who murder me. Then I went to sleep.

*o*O*o*

**Well what do you think? Review Please.**

** Luv,**

** Serialkiller13**


	7. A Death in the Family

**I everybody I'm back so I decide to start Off the New Year by using my Dragon speech recognition head set I have to say this is much easier than typing. Well, here goes the story by me you know to do Read, Review, Enjoy.**

*o*O*o*

The next morning I woke up and adjusted my cat suit I remembered that I had that stolen necklace with the sapphire in the middle. I decided to take it out to see if it would work with the cat suit, that's when I notice that the black diamonds were shaped like claws (cat claws get it) so I unbolted all 10 of the black diamonds from the chain on the necklace and sewed them into the fingertips of the cat suit. When I got done I only had the sapphire left I didn't know what to do with that so I put back in the hiding place that I had hid the necklace in. I decided to go to the training grounds when I got there I saw The Warrior's three and Thor were sparring in the AllThing so I decide to go over and watch….

"Loki!" Fandral exclaimed "It's good to see you coming outside and spar with us and not having your head in books for once."

"Yes," I rolled my eyes "I rather be out here than up in my room improving my skills."

"BROTHER!" Thor exclaimed "It's so good of you to join us!"

"I know," I Deadpanned then I smiled "I do believe you owe me a rematch, do you not?"

Thor laughed loudly; I again had to stop myself from covering my ears.

"So be it, brother." He smiled widely and before he could pick up Mjölnir I put my hand up and said "No weapons, Hand to hand combat only."

Thor just raised an eyebrow but put Mjölnir down and took a fighting stance. I did as well and the fight began. Sif sent another Viral text (I swear that woman is addicted to that phone) that I was sparring with Thor and everybody was there in no time flat. I was beating him and I could see Thor getting frustrated. Then I did something with my new ability.

Thor came at me but he was forcing it so I duck and did some backflips and stop, when I was up right Thor came at me again and I swiftly kicked him and he started it involuntary spin, so I took he shoulders and stop him, then I wrapped my legs around his torso and pinned him to the ground.

When I got up people were staring at me, so I grab my backpack and walk to the library.

*o*O*o*

I was taking notes from a book I was reading about when Sif came up behind me with a dagger and held it to my throat…

"How did you do that," She said bluntly.

I responded to that by elbowing her in the stomach and flipping her over the table. She landed flat on her back. I was in shock that I could do that, and tried to help her up…..

"Sif?" I said "I'm so sorr-", before I could finish I got a swift kick to my legs and landed on my face. I busted my lip and broke my nose. I was going to have one hell of a headache but at the moment Sif straddle me in her hips and held the dagger to my neck once more…

"How did you beat Thor," She asked again holding the knife closer to my throat.

"I don't know how I did it Sif," I manage to choke out "Please let me go."

"You're up to something," She says getting off of me but still points the dagger to my neck "I'm going to find out what it is, and when I do-"

"LADY SIF," my mother shrieks cutting her off "GET THAT DAGGER AWAY FROM MY SON!"

Sif, not wanting to risk the wrath of my mother, drops the dagger and slow backs up to the door. But my mother wasn't done yet…

"If I ever see you threaten my son again…" She starts but is cut off by Sif making a mad dash for the door. Then see turns to me and helps me up and starts checking for injuries.

"Are you alright my son," She asks with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine," I said "A little shaken but fine."

With that my mother nods and with her regal grace walks out of the library. As for me I got my stuff and went back to my room and took a nice long bath.

*o*O*o*

After I got dress I went downstairs for dinner and as soon as I walked in to the room all eyes was on me. So I sat down at my usually place between Thor (Who was still in shock after what I did to him) and Fandral (Who like Thor was still in shock) and waited for the servants to bring out the food. I was drink from my goblet when Thor said it…

"How did you do it," He said

I choke a bit on my water and cough out "Wha…"

"How did you beat today at sparring," he said searching my eyes "I have never seen you move like that brother."

"Thor I really don't want to…" I start but stop half why to see Sif staring at me wait for something to happen. Thor must have notice it too because he was staring at Sif to now, I fact everybody was staring at her. I got a bit afraid for my safety but my mother was glaring at Sif and that stop her, I knew right then I wasn't going to sleep tonight or ever again.

*o*O*o*

After dinner was done, I went upstairs to my room and lock the door and to be safe I put a small charm on it. Then I put on the cat suit, the mask, and put on the belt. I was trying to decide if I should take my motorcycle when I heard a sharp knock at my door…

"Loki?" My mother's voice came from the other end of the door "May I come in?"

I quickly put an illusion spell on myself to make it look like I was wearing my night gown and opened the door…

"Hello mother would you like to come in." I said.

"No, I just came to check on you." She said smiling sweetly "I notice you have a charm on the door care to tell me why."

"Sif." I said simply

"I see," She said "Well, good my little Loki."

"Goodnight mother" I say and I close the door and wait for her footsteps to fade out before I drop the illusion spell and put the charm back on my door. Then I go to my balcony and I look down. Before I realize it I jump on to the nearest roof top then I start walking til I reach the edge, then I jump again and use my cat claws(Yes I said it) to slide down the alley way creating sparks as I go. When I hit the ground I take off running, leaping and bending my body with my new ability. I don't ship until I get to Beautyline's manufacturing ship yard and hide on top of the cargo that needs shipping. That's when I see a man walking up to a car with tinted windows and a quick flash of my memory comes back, he's the one who shot me and flushed the pipes. I hiss and jerk a little and start following him to a rave. The techno music pumps loudly in my ears as I draw closer, he enters and orders a drink and walks to the V.I.P section. I walk in and the bartender asks me want I want…

"Hey, handsome," she says "Want anything?"

"A White Russian," I said "Hold the ice and the vodka."

She pours a white substance in to a glass and says "Here you go the milk straight up."

I drink it down in 3 gulps, set the glass down, lick my lips and said "Thanks."

I walk over to the dance floor and catch his eye, and then I start dancing seductively. He doesn't take his eyes of me, so I crack my whip and wrap it around the pole above him, leap up and lean down. He looks expectantly for me to kiss him but instead I kick him out of his chair and out the back door behind him. He gets up and reaches for his gun on his side but he can't find it. Then, I smirk and say "Looking for this," and hold up his gun and toss on the other side of him. He tries to fight me in hand to hand combat but that's a big mistake. By the time I'm done I'm on top of him with my claws in a threating way in his face….

"You kill a very pretty friend of mine," I said with a little laughter in my voice "Why did you do it?"

"I was order to flush the pipes so I flush them," He said.

Right then another memory comes back and I look at him and said "Thanks." And punch him knocking him out cold. Then I make my way to the manufacturing building. I sneak in through the vents and land in the middle of the lab. I look around then stop and see a couple of files at a desk and skim through them. I decide to take the files with me and I put them in the backpack I had with me. When I turned around, I saw blood seeping out from the corner, when I come around the corner I see Lena dead body with two holes in her chest and a memory comes back to me…

_"I can't spend the rest of my life turning people in to monsters."_

Then I hear footsteps and the janitor sees me through the glass window. So I ran back through the vent I came in and went home.

*o*O*o*

When I got back to the palace I snuck around to my balcony door and leaped up again and went into my room and took off my catsuit and hid it with my new information. Then I started thinking. Lena wanted out of something that involved Beautyline and a mystery voice I couldn't place. I need to look through those files in the morning to see if they could help, with that I changed into my night gown and climb into bed. I was about to drift off when I realized Lena was dead and her sister was going to hear about this in the morning and I'd be on comfort duty since Ana could do anything. Then I realized I was spotted standing over the body, so it might look like I killed her, that's when I asked myself what the hell was I getting into and how does Lena stealing from me involve me in all of this. Then I went into a fitful sleep.

*o*O*o*

I woke up the next morning to pounding on my door….

"BROTHER," Thor shouted "I COME WITH GRAVE NEWS."

So I got up and prepared for the worst "What is it Thor?"

"Lady Silva's kin has been murder," Thor said.

"Who was it?" I asked trying not to sound like I already knew who it was.

"Her sister, Lena." Thor said grimly.

"I'm going to go see her now;" I replied "Let me change in to something more present able."

Thor nodded and left, I quickly scrambled into some causal clothes and walked to Silva's house. When I got there Sirena, Soren, and Ana were already there, I didn't expect to see Ana but I knew she came to comfort her friend. Silva was in her sister's room siting on the bed with a picture of her and her sister from a year ago…

"Loki," Silva said "I'm glad you came."

"I know me and your sister didn't get along much," I said "But nobody deserves to die that way."

"Loki's right Silva," Ana said "Lena was as much of a friend to us as you are."

"She could have been rude to us every time we came to see you," Soren said "But she was kind, and bake us stuff."

"She thought me how to control my gift of seeing into the past and future of others," Sirena said "She was a great teacher."

"Thank you, guys." Silva said "Is it ok if I still miss her?"

"Of course it is," I said "We all will."

"Loki?" Silva asked.

"Yes."

"Can you load up your IPhone on the dock and play a song in Lena's memory." She said

"Sure," I said walking to the dock "Anything song in mind?"

"Something not to happy but not to sad either," Silva said.

"I know just the right song," I said pulling up the song and setting it on repeat. Then _Thank you by: Estelle_ came through the speakers…

_Sometimes I wonder do you _

_Even recognize the woman_

_That's standing in front of you, listen_

_Sometimes I wonder do you_

_ Even care or realize why I took care of you_

_ 'Cuz you're my heart_

_ You are my soul_

_ You're my other half_

_ Without you I can not be whole baby_

_ So far apart_

_ I just don't know_

_ What drove us apart in the first place_

_ Now I know baby why_

Ana nudges me and smiles and nods at the song choice, and process to sit on the bed. Then she hugs Silva, and Sirena starts to hug her too.

_These tears I cry sure won't be the last_

_ They will not be the last, no_

_ This pain inside never seems to pass_

_ It never seems to pass me by_

Soren walks over and hugs her close to him, and then I walk over and hug her close to my chest. That's when she starts crying and sobbing.

_So I thank you_

_ Said I thank you_

_ Yes I thank you_

_ For making me a woman_

Then Ana who is normally strong in these situations starts crying, and pulls closer to me. Then Sirena lets her tears roll down her cheeks and comes over to me too.

_Sometimes I wonder could she be_

_ More of a woman to you than you were a man to me, listen_

_ Sometimes I wonder why me_

_ I'm here miserable while you're out living your fantasies_

_ And didn't care_

Soren starts crying too, and comes over to me and hug the four of us close. I feel my eyes watering a little.

_'Cuz you're my heart_

_ You are my soul_

_ You're my other half_

_ Without you I can not be whole baby_

_ So far apart_

_ I just don't know_

_ What drove us apart in the first place_

_ Now I know baby why_

Then I start crying too. We're all crying and remembering Lena. As much as I hate to admit it I liked her even if she was a prick.

_These tears I cry sure won't be the last_

_ They will not be the last, no_

_ This pain inside never seems to pass_

_ It never seems to pass me by_

I know Lena was caught up in something dangerous and I'm going to find out what happen.

_So I thank you_

_ Said I thank you_

_ Yes I thank you_

_ For making me a woman_

Whoever did this had just made it more personal than it already was. Nobody kills me then hurts my best friends.

_One thing I learned in life, that is_

_ Gotta be ready to sacrifice to survive_

_ I hope she's happy_

_ 'Cuz you're the chapter that I'll be closing_

_ Hope you're happy_

_ 'Cuz once my door closes it won't be open_

I'm going to find them take them down; I don't care what it takes. I will find Lena and I murderer.

_These tears I cry sure won't be the last_

_ They will not be the last, no_

_ This pain inside never seems to pass_

_ It never seems to pass me by_

At this point, I rather meet this bitch at the gates of Hel before I let her hurt another I care about.

_So I thank you_

_ Said I thank you_

_ Yes I thank you_

_ For making me a woman _

I vow to myself that day nobody will suffer anymore, I have caused enough damage, harm and hurt. I will not let anybody else suffer.

*o*O*o*

After our cry fest was over we offer to stay the night with Silva. She appreciates it and say not tonight tomorrow would be fine. When I got home I saw Thor, Frigga, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hougn, Heimdall and Odin were waiting for me. I didn't know why at first then my mother hug me and said "Heimdall showed us what happened at Silva's."

Then Thor pulled me in for a fierce hug nearly squeezing me to death. Then Odin and Frigga piled on for a group hug. After a minute I said "You guys are about to hug me to death you know that right."

Thor just laughs and hugs me tighter. So I said "No, seriously I can't breathe guys."

That's when they let me go, and I head back to my room. When I notice a small box on my bed, I saw it had a note on it…

_Sorry about the other day Loki, I just was worried I was going to lose a friend of mine again. If I threaten you it's because I care about you and your brother. Sorry if I scared you the other day, think of this as a token of appreciation._

_ Sif_

I open the box and in it were art pastels (the good kind), a sketch pad, new paint and paint brushes, and chalk. I smile a little and put it with my art supplies. I would take a look at that file tomorrow and I went to bed.

*o*O*o*

**So I decide to get a little angst in there. I was trying not to cry my eyes out because my step-dad was in the room with me. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I might start typing instead of Dragon again. So what do you think? Review please.**

** Luv,**

** Serialkiler13 **

**P.S I put up poll on my profile to see which story I story I do next so Vote please. **


	8. My Formula

**So I'm not going to update as fast anymore because school finally caught up with me. Also if anybody who read's this has a deviant art account I need someone to draw a visual of Loki and suicide squad. I'm also looking for a beta tester but I just need to get my beta profile up. Ok, so on with the story.**

** *o*O*o***

I woke up the next morning and immediately got to work on find my killer. I pull out the files and read them. Most of them were equations, and test subjects for Asgardian Perfection. Then I got to a file with a classified stamp on it. When I open it I saw my face and the equation for my healing creams, but when I double check the equation there was extra stuff add to it. Then I look back at other equation I had open previously and the formula was the same but different results. That's when I decide to go back to Midgard to visit Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

*o*O*o*

I went to the bifrost and Heimdall open the bridge and I landed on Stark tower and Clint came out to greet me…

"Hey, lokster" He said "What's up?"

"I'm fine," I replied "I'm looking for Tony and Bruce."

"They're in the lab," He said "Oh, and heads up they smell like unwashed scientist."

"Thank you, for that." I said and made my way down to the lab. When I got there JARVIS let me in where Tony and Bruce were working on something….

"Hell- Oh gods what's that smell." I said.

Tony turns around and grins and said "The smell of progress and science."

"With a hint of engineer oil." Bruce added.

"Clint was right you guys smell like unwashed scientist." I said.

"Oh c'mon I don't smell that bad," Tony said walking towards me. When he's a little closer I start gagging and he steps back.

"Ok, maybe I do smell a little funky." Tony said.

"A little." Bruce and I said rising our eyebrows.

"Ok, we'll shower then we'll talk ok." Bruce said.

"Please," I said and bolted out of there to get some fresh air.

"I tried to warn you," Clint said when I got you stairs.

"I know," I said "Got any air fresher."

Clint handed me what the mortals called Lysol and walk away. When Tony and Bruce came up stairs the first thing I did was spray them down…. twice ….

"Loki!" Tony coughed "We're clean."

"I'm just double checking." I Said.

"Well," Tony said "At least our lungs will smell like Lysol."

"Tony," Bruce said "That's a bad thing."

"So, I came to ask you a favor." I said.

"The last time you asked that I made you a last minute birthday gift." Tony said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said sheepishly

"Ok, so what do you need?" Bruce asked.

"I need you two to look at these equations and translate them." I said.

"Translate?" Tony said "Are they in a different language?"

"No," I start "I recognize some parts of it but the rest seem a bit off."

"Can I see?" Bruce asked and I pull the files out of my backpack and give it to him. He looks it over and said "This is an equation for a cosmetic cream."

"I know and I have some things for you to compare it with," and I pull out the original equation for my healing creams, a few bottles of the creams itself, and the Asgardian Perfection cream I took from Ana(I told her to stop using it for me).

"Ok, we can analyze the equation and come back tomorrow." Tony said.

"Ok, good." I start to leave when JARVIS calls my name.

_" , Mr. Rogers, Agent Barton, and Agent Rovuma would like to see you for a moment." _JARVIS said.

Tony, Bruce and I share some looks before I walk into the living room were Steve, Natasha, and Clint was waiting for me…

"SURPRISE!" Steve shouted but was cut off by Clint.

"To early dude." Clint said.

"It's too late anyway." Natasha said.

"Too late for what?" I question.

"We were going to take you to Coney Island!" Clint said.

"And if I refuse?" I said.

"Then we'll kidnap you and drag you to Coney Island." Steve tried to deadpan.

"Well, I guess since this is a hostage situation," I said "I have no choice but to comply."

They smiled and dragged me to Coney Island.

*o*O*o*

We spent about an hour there playing games and just having fun. The Steve wanted to go on the Ferris wheel, but it was only two people a car so I went with Steve and Clint and Natasha went into a different car. We were just going in circles so Steve started talking….

"I have missed so much when I was in ice," Steve said "I just having a hard time adjusting."

"Well, if makes you feel any better, it took Thor longer than you to figure out the toaster." I said.

"It's nice to know I'm not so alone in this world." Steve said.

Then the wheel jerked all of a sudden and Steve let an unmanly like squeal, I raised my eyebrow at him and he started blushing.

"Man I hope Clint didn't see that." Steve said.

Then his phone starts vibrating and he looks at a text that said "_Saw it, hear it, recorded it, and plan to use it for blackmailJ" _

"Well, that answers that." I said giggling.

"It looks like we might be stuck here for a while." Steve said.

Then the wheel jerked again, so Steve and I looked down and saw the operator trying to start the wheel but the machines wheels were jammed and if he kept going he was going to break it. I told Steve this and He and Clint started climbing down. Natasha had climb down to calm and contain the crowd. I had stay put until I heard a child screaming "MOMMY!"

She was screaming "JAMES!"

Then my vision amplified to see the he was shaking the bar to keep him in the seat was about to unbolt. Next I hear something coming loose and saw the boy railing coming off. That's when I slip from my seat and my vision amplified as I ran like a cat and made my way to the boy catching his arm before he slid off. He was very frightened but I really good with kids and I calmed him….

"It's ok I got you." I said.

"I want my mommy." He said.

"Ok, I'll get you to your mother," I said "But I need you to climb on my back and hang on tight and I get you down, ok."

"I'm scared." He told me.

"Don't be scared, I get you down safely, ok." I reassured him.

He nodded and climbs on to my back and hung on tightly to my neck. I made my way to the railing when I saw Steve and Clint stop the Wheel. Then I heard the people clapping but it wasn't for Steve and Clint it was for me. They looked up and saw me out of my seat and looked a little dumbfounded. So I made the rest of the down and handed the boy to his mother….

"I believe this is yours ma'am." I said to her.

She told the boy and said "Thank you…. um?"

"Loki," I said

"Loki." She said and smiled warmly "James what do we say?"

"Thank you." James said.

"You're welcome, stay strong little tiger." I said and walk off to find Steve, Clint, and Natasha waiting for me.

"Dude. That. Was. So. Awesome." Clint said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, I have never seen anybody move like that before." Clint said.

Then Natasha glared at him, and he quickly defended himself "NO! Not like that Nat."

Steve quickly change the subject "So, Loki you know this isn't over right."

"What do you mean by that." I asked.

Steve smiled and said "We're taking you dinner, tomorrow night at a nice restaurant."

I look at him then at Natasha who was smirking and Clint who was giggling like a little girl. So I surprised them by saying "Ok, I loved to go."

Clint gaped for a while until Natasha slapped him back to sanity and Steve just smiled and we headed back to the tower. Then I took the bifrost home.

*o*O*o*

When I got back home I started packing my overnight duffel bag so I could go to Silva's house. When I heard a sharp knock at the door, I made my way over to find Ana, Silva, Sirena, and Soren standing at my door with their overnight bags grinning at me….

"Um, I thought we were staying at Silva's?" I said.

"We were when she suggested we spend the night with you in your room," Ana said smiling.

"Which is, if I might add, as big as my house?" Silva said looking better than yesterday.

"It is but probably bigger." Sirena said.

"So, can we come in or not?" Soren said impatiently "My bag is digging in to my shoulders."

"Oh, right get settle in you guy and I'll have the servants bring up some food." I said.

"So, what do you want to do first Silva?" Ana asked "This is your night so you can do whatever you want."

"How about we talk for a while," Silva said "I'd like to catch up on Loki's life."

"Really, Silva." I said "Is my life really that interesting, it's all you can talk about."

"Loki, your life is a living soap opera." Sirena said.

"So, start spilling sweetheart," Ana said "We've got all night."

"Ok, then where do you want me to start?" I asked.

"How about why did you go to the bifrost today?" Sirena said.

I told them how I went down to Midgard and spend the day with the Avengers, excluding some of the details….

"So, after all that they're taking me to dinner tomorrow." I finish.

"Wait, wait, errrr, back it up." Ana said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to dinner tomorrow." Silva repeated.

"I know, and?" I said.

"HAVE YOU EVEN PICKED OUT SOMETHING TO WERE YET!?" Ana said.

"No." I said.

"Ok, guy's new objective help Loki find and outfit," Ana started.

I was about to protest when she said "Whether he likes it or not."

"I have an idea." Silva said. We all turn to her and she exclaimed "FASHION SHOW!"

Then they got to work, Soren loaded up my iPod on my speaker dock and pick out my fashion show playlist (we've done this before so I made a playlist for certain items), Sirena was rolling out the red carpet (or in my case the green carpet) while putting flashlights along the side, and Ana and Silva raided my closet for clothes….

"Ok, what should we do first?" Sirena asked.

"Shoes," Silva said "Shoes are the most important fashion statement anybody can make."

"Shoes it is then," I started "But please put on the appropriate song."

"On it." Soren said. Then Jessica Simpson's 'These Boots Were Made for Walkin' came through the speakers and I strutted down the makeshift walk way. Soren was making cat calls, while Sirena was snapping picture with her phone for her photo album (She makes photo albums for us to commemorate our friendship I have 2 already.), and Ana and Silva were pretend to put on serious faces as they judge my boots. Then when the song reaches my favorite point I said "Can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back." And I roll my hips like in the video and everybody burst out laughing and joins me for the line dancing part before collapsing on my bed….

"Ok, so definitely these boots were made for walking." Silva laughed.

"Yep, now come on let's try on some more clothes." Ana said.

The rest of the afternoon we we're trying and mix matching clothes together, when we finally pass out and go to sleep I'm still up contemplating my moves. But when I can come up with anything but going down to Midgard the next day, I go to sleep wondering if I'll ever find my murder.

*o*O*o*

**Two updates in one day, I'm spoiling you guys too much. Well, what do you think Review please!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	9. Finding a Killer

**Chapter 9 people, Thank you to those who followed this story are greatly appreciated. I also started a community for this series. I need two more staff members who are Beta testers. Any volunteers? Any who on with the story. **

** *o*O*o***

My friends left the next day and I went to the bi-frost and Heimdall sent me to the Avengers Tower. I immediately went to Tony's lab, were Bruce and Tony were waiting for me…

"Hey guys what's up?" I said.

"Loki…" Tony started but stopped.

"What?" I said.

"We checked over the formula's you gave us, and we found something disturbing," Bruce said.

"What do you mean?" I said taking a seat.

Tony pulls up a holographic figure of the equations I brought them, and said "Ok, so the original formula you gave us is design to heal and harden the skin where it has been applied right?"

I nod and Tony continues "Well, the second formula you gave us is exactly the same, but it's been tampered with."

"How so?" I said.

"Well, judging by the original make-up of the cream," Bruce said "It looks the same, but the thing is it looks like it desegregates if not applied daily, or continued usage."

I start thinking but my thoughts are interrupted by Bruce saying "Loki, remember how you said this was a cosmetic cream."

"Yes," I said.

"Well if this is a cosmetic cream, it's dangerous to use," Bruce said "The exact same effects will happen to the user but it's not the cream that desegregates, it's the users skin."

"This is meant for the face," I said.

"Well, it's not safe," Tony said.

I get up and said "Thank you, also tell, Steve, Clint, and Natasha to reschedule that dinner for tomorrow, I got something I need to do."

"Um…ok," Tony said as I rush out of there and call for Heimdall to open the bi-frost.

*o*O*o*

I go to my room and sit on the bed with my head in my hands and start thinking. This is what Lena meant by turning people into monsters, that's why she stole my cream, but they question is who was it for? Then it clicks, George O'Hera, he was probably the one who killed her, the person who flushed me down the pipes, the one behind all of this. As I was about to jump for joy, there was a knock at my door, I open it to see Sif standing there…

"Oh, hi Sif," I said.

"Loki your mother wanted to come and get you for dinner," Sif said.

"Ok," I said following her.

At dinner everybody was just talking to each other, and I was thinking my plan for George O'Hera when Thor said something that caught my attention…

"Sif, the Warriors 3 and I will be patrolling Asgard tonight in search of Lena's killer," Thor announced. Everybody started clapping and I got a little nervous but I had nothing to worry about, I excused myself, and went to my room, put a couple of charms on the door, before putting on my cat suit, I was about to go when there was a knock on my door, I created an illusion to make it look like I was in my night attire and walked to the door to see Thor standing there…

"Thor, I was about to go to bed," I said to him.

"Brother I was hoping you would join us tonight," Thor said.

"So Thor, but I need my sleep, maybe tomorrow night," I said.

Thor looked a little hurt but nodded and walked away, I closed my door and dropped the illusion, put my mask on and jump off my balcony and head towards the O'Hera estate.

*o*O*o*

When I get there I take down the security spells, and use the frequency decrypter to shut off the cameras, and the code to the gates. I make my way up a tree into a second story window, opened it, and walked down the narrow hall, I stopped at a door, and opened it carefully and saw it was O'Hera's office, I decided to search for any evidence, but I found nothing. I stepped back into the hall only to be met with a golf club hitting me in the head…

"You pick the wrong house to rob pussy cat," Mrs. O'Hera said.

I get up and she looks at me and said "You're that crazy cat dude who murder Lena."

She tried to hit me again, but I blocked her and send her tumbling down the stairs, I jump down after her, and help her up. She looks at me funny and said "You're not running."

"I'm not," I said.

"Why help me up?" Mrs. O'Hera asked.

"I'm trying to find who murder my friend," I said.

"You didn't kill her did you?" Mrs. O'Hera said.

"No, I just was in the wrong place at the wrong time," I said.

"Got any idea who did?" Mrs. O'Hera asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Your husband," I said.

"Really?" She said.

"Lena was working with him on Asgardian Perfection, and was stealing from Prince Loki," I said "She wanted out and was murder for it."

"I don't know what to say anymore," Mrs. O'Hera said "To be honest I expected this from George, he hasn't said anything nice to me since I do."

"Know where he is now?" I asked her.

She gives me a pamphlet to a play and said "He'll be here now, is there any way I can contact you?"

"I don't have a phone," I lie.

"Take mine, I can always get a new one," She said handing me her cell phone.

"Thanks," I said taking it and putting it in my pocket and walking out of there.

*o*O*o*

I go to the theater the play's being held at and sneak in unaware a guard sees me and tells to somebody to get Thor. I walk to where George O'Hera is sitting, and watch as a young girls walks off from sitting next to him, looking mad, I take a seat next to him and say "I love this play."

"Well, back so soon…" He said but stops when he looks at me and said "Who are you?"

I hold up my hand and said "Like my nails." And flex my fingers for him "Just got them done." And then I swipe at him before I straddle him and say "I know all about Asgardian Perfection, your little disease in jar, that's why you killed Lena, so you could hide your dirty little secret."

"What are you talking about!?" George choked out since I had my hand around his windpipe. Then before I could say anything guards storm in the theater, I backflip off George and land on stage, then I jump up and landed back stage I was about to sneak off when I heard Thor say "Stop."

I turn around to see him with his hammer out stretch ready to strike, I smirk and say "Well, hello, Thor."

Thor is unfazed and said "You're coming with me, no put your hand were I can see them."

"Like this," I purred and put my hands up, Thor lowered his hand a little, then a small bit of light I conjured blinded him moment, so I ducked and got behind him and knocked him out. I ran down a hallway towards an exit, but I was surrounded but Sif, the Warriors 3, and a couple of palace guards…

"Surrender now," Sif said.

"Alright show of hands, who can see in the dark," I said.

Everybody looks confused, and then I snap my fingers causing the torches to go out and say "That's right I can." And I escape through the dark and back to my room on Asgard.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, I'm back with this story, the ideas kept coming back, so I should be updating more for this story, I should get done soon, but with the side stories, who knows when I'll get done. But for now, I need to tell you something, there is a poll on my profile page asking which story should I do when I get done with this one, I need you to VOTE!VOTE!VOTE! before it's too late, also check out my other stories, I have written, any way REVIEW!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	10. Freedom, Power, and New Goals

**Chapter 10! Almost to the end, and two things, Iron Man 3 is coming out on May 3, and it's almost time to close the poll, so Vote! Vote! Vote! And on with the story!**

*o*O*o*

The Next morning I awoke to total chaos, as soon as I stepped out of my room, I saw people working on finding the Cat, this is was they call me; I really should have picked a better alter ego. Thankfully Heimdall lied and said he couldn't see the Cat. So I was safe for now, but I needed to find who murder me, I know George O'Hera was telling the truth, he didn't know anything about Asgardian Perfection, then who was in the manufacturing, and who killed Lena and I? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice Thor was shaking me…

"Loki?" Thor said.

"Huh?" I said.

"I said can you use your magic to track this person," Thor said.

"If Heimdall couldn't see him, there is a likely chance I can't track him," I lied.

"Oh," Thor said.

I still felt bad about knocking him out back at the theater, so I said "I'm going to dinner with the Avengers tonight Thor, do you want to join?"

Thor smiles and said "I would like that."

I smile back at him, and walk back to my room, I check the phone Mrs. O'Hera gave to me and saw I had no messages, so I start getting ready for tonight, not know I who also find out who my killer was too.

*o*O*o*

Thor and I landed on top of Stark Tower to find everybody already waiting for us, I smiled and we all piled into Tony's car and headed to a Japanese restaurant. Unfortunately my new ability caused me to be easily distracted, at the restaurant I was glued to the fish in the tank, the only reason I snapped out of it was because Tony told me that the table was ready. When we had our seats there was some complimentary sushi and I pick it up with my fingers and started eating it…

"You really like sushi," Clint commented.

I stop and say "Yeah, it taste good."

"Well, save some room for dinner, dude." Tony said.

"Right," I said.

"So how are things in Asgard?" Steve asked.

"Not well, one of Loki's friends was murdered, and I saw the kill but he knocked me out and escaped," Thor said.

"That's terrible," Natasha said "Need us to help."

"No we will find them in time," Thor said.

"Loki, how you holding up," Bruce asked.

"I have been doing ok," Loki said "But I stay strong for her sister Silva, who is also my friend."

"Well, that is so sad," Natasha said.

"Well, why don't we talk about happy stuff, like…?" Tony said and continued on for the rest of the dinner, since Tony was talking I decide to drink a couple bottles of wine which left me a little buzzed so when it was time to leave Thor had to carry me on his back to my room when we got home, I fell asleep instantly but as Thor was quietly walking out he stepped on one of the left over pieces of jewelry that I had used to sow in my cat claws, he picks it up and looks at my sleeping form before walking out of my room with jewelry in hand.

*o*O*o*

Later I heard a phone vibrating, I look at mine, but it wasn't ringing, I quickly go under my bed and see Mrs. O'Hera calling me, I quickly answer saying "Hello?"

"It's me I found new information on my husband connecting him to Asgardian Perfection and Lena's murder," She said over the phone.

"I been there in 15 O'Hera leave a window open," I said.

"Please, call me Laura," She said hanging up.

I didn't know it at the time but she had a trap set for me, I was headed for another death sentence without knowing it.

*o*O*o*

I climbed through the open window Laura left open for me, and see her at her fire place sipping wine, so I say "Where's the evidence?"

"Oh, there you are, you're a silent killer aren't you?" She said with a smirk.

I was unfazed at what she said and asked again "Where's the evidence?"

"In the next room," She said.

I walk into the room she was talking about only to find, no evidence but the dead body of George O'Hera. I take a step back to find Laura O'Hera behind me…

"Amazing isn't it, I was able to deceive you," She said "After that little chat you had with my husband, he started digging, and he found the real killer."

"You," I said looking at the body noticing the claw marks on his face.

"You see when you came along, I found someone I could pin the murders on," She said tossing me something. I caught it realizing I was holding a gun; she smirked and said "Now no one will know it was me."

Then scream and pretended to cry "GEORGE! HE'S IN HERE!"

"You set me up," I said. She smirked as palace guards, Sif, the Warriors 3, and Thor burst into the room. I ran down a hallway, and went into a room, I knew they would come for me, so I need to disappear fast, I saw some clothes I could use and stuff them in a bag, I was about to walk away when I saw myself in the mirror, I stare at myself before I remember I had to go. I open and jump through the nearest window, and quickly change out of my cat suit, into the attire I found, and head back to my room on Asgard.

*o*O*o*

I didn't get back until the next morning with guards patrolling the streets, when I got back to the palace I didn't go directly to my room; I first hide my stuff, before I snuck to my room only to find the door was already open, I carefully open it to see Thor, Odin, Frigga, Sif, the Warriors 3, and two palace guards. I stand at the doorway and they all look at me…

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I think you know," Thor said tossing me the piece of jewelry.

I look down at the small piece of jewelry and back up at the people standing in front of me, and Odin said "You know, you could just disarm all of if you wanted to."

"I could," I said "But I'm not going to."

Odin signals for the guards to take me to the dungeons, and I didn't even fight, or struggle, I just went with them, defeated.

*o*O*o*

"So what you're telling me is that, Lena was stealing from you and that she got killed for wanted to get out of it, and that this new cosmetic cream is poisonous for anybody who uses it and that Laura O'Hera is behind all of this and the murders," Sif said to me in the interrogation room.

"Yes," I said "And she framed me for all of it."

"And why should I believe you," Sif said with her arm folded.

"Because it's the truth," I said to her.

"I don't know what to believe any more," Sif said walking out of there.

I knew they were talking about me, and I heard every word of it…

"He's lying," Fandral said.

"He has to be," Volstagg said.

"I'm not sure," Hougn said "Maybe he is telling the truth."

"I agree with Hougn," Sif said "Loki's good at deception, but there was nothing; I believe he was telling the truth."

I could tell Thor and Frigga were smiling, know I had people who believe me. But then Odin said "I'm not sure as well, but to be safe let's put him in the tower for tonight, if he escapes he will be tried, if not, he is innocent."

I stop listening after that, Odin was putting my faith in my own hands, at the time I thought it wasn't a bad idea and that I could handle it, so the guards came and took me to a tower, and shut the door, but before they left, one said "Now you be a good kitty now, you hear."

I hissed at him, and he back up and walked away, and I sat down and looked outside the window, it was nightfall, I was about to fall asleep when I heard a meow, I look up and see Midnight at my window squeezing through my bars. She jumps down and crawls into my lap and I pet her, and I think about Heimdall said to me_ 'Power is freedom, and freedom is Power, so embrace who you are all of whom you are.' _

I know what he meant, did I? I mean I did the best I could and I failed like I always done, I embraced both of my sides and look where it got me, but…I couldn't just let Asgardians be poisoned by Laura O'Hera's cosmetic cream, then I look outside where Laura is having her party at the building I used to work at, I can't just let innocent people fall victim to Laura, I have the power to stop it, and I have free to do so. Power is freedom and freedom is power, embrace who I am, that's when it hit me, I haven't been embrace who I am, I have only been embracing the side I was comfortable with instead integrating them, power, freedom, I haven't been using it, I have the power to stop Laura, the freedom to take her down, I'm Loki Laufeyson and I have the power to stop this. I look down at Midnight and said "You know Midnight it would have been easier if you just brought me the key."

I stand up and squeeze through my bars, and make my way down the stairs into the hallway; I hear guards coming and look for any exit, and see an open window and jump through it, even though it was about 5 stories high I landed on my feet, and at the moment a guard on a horse just so happen to run in to me, literally. I get up and the guard calms his horse down and said to me "Are you alright?"

I smirk and said "Don't you know cats always land on their feet; also I'm borrowing the horse."

Before the guard could say anything I get on the horse snap the reigns and the horse took off, I had the wind in my hair whipping around my face, but I didn't care, I rode until I reach the place I hid my stuff, then I put the cat suit on, add the accessories, snapped on my belt, and pulled the mask on. I decide to walk to the stables where my motorcycle was at and I revved the engine and headed for the Beauty line building with one goal in mind, take down Laura O'Hera before she hurts anybody else.

*o*O*o*

**Major fight next chapter!Stay tune! And Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
